Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a manufacturing method for a display module, and more particularly to a manufacturing method in which sealant is used for packaging display module.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in flat panel display technology, more and more electronic products, particularly, portable electronic products, such as mobile phone, e-book apparatus, digital cameras, and personal digital assistant (PDA), are equipped with display device. Since the design of portable electronic products is directed towards lightweight, small volume and slimness and thinness, the display devices using portable electronic products also need to possess the features of lightweight, small volume and slimness and thinness.
Display devices, such as flexible electrophoretic display (flexible EPD) and flexible liquid crystal display (flexible LCD), further possess flexibility and break proof in addition to the features of lightweight, small volume, slimness and thinness.
A module packaging requires a reserved width, hence restricting the development is in slim bezel of display devices.